Perfect
by fullmetalmaniacc
Summary: Winry Rockbell is a world famous singer and although she always seems happy on camera its not the same off screen. Her manager/boyfriend seems to love her just for her money. But what if she meets someone who makes her smile & loves her for who she is?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hello there! Okay first up the stories re-edited. 'Cause well as you mustv'e noticed. There were wayyy to many grammatical and spelling errors and stuff :P Butt I'm back babay! xD

Story : Perfect

Base : Manga, Alternate universe.

Pairing - Edxwinry D:

Disclaimer- I don't own Fma, just a few of the manga books and a few AMVs anddd fanart and.. Nevermind.

A/N - Well I suppose I was just bored and I was listening to this song called everything I'm not by The Veronicas and this weird idea just popped into my head. I know its weird but I haven't read anything like this so I decided to try it out.

* * *

**Chapter-1**

Edward Elric hit the snooze button on his alarm for the umpteenth time that morning. Being his usual lazy self, all he really wanted to do was forget about work and have a good sleep instead. But if the alarm didn't complete the task of waking him up there was always his lil' brother Alphonse Elric. And like every morning Al barged into Ed'd room, carrying a bucket that was filled up to the brim with freezing cold water and poured it over poor unsuspecting Ed who got up with a start.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Al chimed while Edward let out a low groan.

"Damn it Al! Lemme sleep!" he grumbled into his pillow.

"No! No more lazying around." Al stated sternly as he pulled off the covers. The argument went on for a while until Ed finally had to give up. He let out a heavy sigh as he lazily made his way to the bathroom rubbing his eyes along the way, This was going to be a long day.

Edward spent about half an hour scurrying around the two bedroom apartment completing his morning task's, then rummaging his closet looking for something decent and clean to decided on a full sleeved black shirt, jeans and his signature black combat boots but as always his hair was uncombed only 'cause he proffered it that way.

The Elric made his was to the kitchen as he sat down for breakfast which consisted of cereal without milk as because he stated it as being 'A white fluid secretd by cow, which he was by no means going to consume.' Done with his breakfast, he took his keys and made his way to his Black SUV hating the fact that he had to go to work.

As he drove down to the human resources center, Ed knew he was in for big trouble. His boss AKA Roy Mustang wasn't going to let this go that easily. After parking and getting out of his car the boy walked into the glass building, walked along the empty corridor and then barging into the room that said 'Manager' without even bothering to knock, It was after all his daily routine.

"Late again, are we Elric? Your pint sized legs couldn't keep up huh?" Roy Mustang mocked. He knew how much Ed hated being called short since his little tantrums were indication enough. Ed of course reacted in his immature way.

"I ain't a pint sized ant that you can squish you bastard!" Ed screamed.

"Sooo.. you're deaf too 'cause I didn't say that much," Roy replied with a smug expression.

"Ugh! Whatever Mustang what's my job for today?" the boy asked with an uninterested expression, that bastard really got to him.

"Well.. I think you might actually not hate this one.." Roy started. "I'm sure you've heard of Winry Rockbell?" He asked.

"The famous singer yea?" Ed asked still uninterested.

"Well.. she needs a new first assistant"

"Oh?"

"Yea..she wants it to be a guy 'cause apparently she states that girls are 'too bitchy or nosy,' and since you're pretty efficient I decided to put you up for the job." Roy finished.

"Cool!" Ed exaclaimed. Finally a job with a good pay!

"Cool? Is that all you can say?" Roy asked him, amused.

"She's a celebrity. They're all the same, good looking but conceited," Edward stated as a matter of fact.

"Alright, so you're sort of mature. Good to know Little Elric's growing up!"

Ed popped a vein. 'Little. Ugh.'

"Okay well let me give you the necessary details. First up you need to be there by 9.00 clock sharp. She liked punctual people so for once in your life please get up before 10! Furthermore you need to dress smartly.. you need to create a good impression," Ed simply nodded.

"Yea okay anymore instructions.. SIR?" Ed mocked.

"Ah fine! You can go now, take the rest of the day off!" Roy said frustratedly. Ed smirked to himself and quietly left the office, looks like things were looking up.

* * *

After getting back home, Ed reached into the fridge to get himself a bear

"What's the occasion brother? You don't generally drink," Alphonse started with a hopeful sort of expression.

"Yea well I've actually gotten a decent job this time with a good pay," Ed replied smugly.

"You did? And what is it this time?" Al asked enthusiastically.

"You know the singer? Winry Rockbell?"

"Yeahhh?"

"Well.. I'm going to be her new assistant," Ed said simply. Al's face brightened,

"Whoa! Whoa! Brother this is big!" Al screamed.

"Yeah I guess," Ed mumbled.

"C'mon brother show a little more enthusiasm! I mean.. I know after.. all that has happened.." Al started but was cut off by Ed.  
"Alphonse, shes a celebrity. Conceited and selfish. That's all shes ever going to be."  
Al lowered and shook his head, his brother really had to learn how to forgive and forget.

* * *

A/N -Alright so alot more adjustments! I gurantee it's readable now and there are a few minor adjustments in the plot :)  
Read more to find out and remember.. Reviews are loved :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Anddd the re-edited chapter two! Enjoy :D

Disclaimer - Yeap. I don't own FMA. You sadists.

* * *

**Chapter-2**

Edward slammed the alarm and let out a groan, there was no way he could sleep in today. So he forced himself and groggily got out of bed.  
As usual he paced around his room which was messier than a pigsty, finally finding a pair of clean jeans and white shirt. His shoes were the same ones he always wore. After getting dressed he tried combing his hair but only to give up half way through, somethings never changed.

Hurrying up Ed ran to the kitchen to get himself some breakfast trying his best to keep up with time. Alphonse, who noticed all this was astonished at his brother's new found activeness. Was he actually becoming.. responsible?  
After finally get everything together Edward crammed in a PB & J sandwich and then hurried to his car, giving Al a quick wave along the way.

He checked the time on his watch, "8.50 AM? Shiiit!" Ed cursed, he really needed to hurry up now or he was never going to hear the end of it.

After driving faster than h had drove in his life, at exactly 9.58 AM he came across an entrance with huge Gothic gates. Inside which he noticed a huge villa with with whitewashed walls and a well kept garden.

The Elric parked his car and got out of it making sure he had parked it safely enough. He walked towards the villa and stopped in his tracks when he came across an answering machine. He pushed the button on the it, waiting for a reply.

"Hello?" A voice asked

"Hi I'm uhm... Edward Elric from human resources. I've been appointed as Miss Rockbell's assistant," Ed said, trying to sound as professional as possible.

"That's right, Mr. Elric. Please come in," the voice replied as the gates opened. Edward walked through the path that led to the door of the villa. As he was walking though he couldn't help but notice four bulky guys who he assumed to be the bodyguards. He was welcomed by a tall, dark haired man at the entrance of the villa.

"Hello Mr. Elric please sit down and Miss Rockbell will be with you shortly. In case you need any further assistance please ask me. I'm the butler. Bradley."  
"Uhm okay, Thanks man," Ed replied not really sure what to say.

As he entered the house and started to look around he realised just how beautiful it really was. He also noticed that there were two floors and the living room was decorated in an urban sort of a fashion. Taking a deep breath, he plopped himself down on the bright green sofa and waited for a good five minutes while constantly fumbling with his fingers to kill away the time.

Finally he heard a pair of footsteps followed by another. He turned around and felt his heart skip a beat. She was even more beautiful in real life. He mentally kicked himself though. She was a celebrity after all.  
The blonde, blue eyed girl walk down the stairs and following behind her was a man with dusky hair and green eyes. Ed scanned his memory for a bit and remembered that he was Winry's manager and boyfriend as he had read in the newspapers.  
The pair walked down and seated themselves on the couch opposite Ed, the man put out his hand and Ed shook it.

"Hey! I'm Josh. Winry's manager and boyfriend but you probably knew that," Josh told him.

"Uhmm hey I'm Edward Elric from human resources and when can I start?" Ed asked blandly.

"Cool well, I've actually gotta run now. Winry'll give you the necessary details though," Josh told Ed. He then got up to leave but stopped in his tracks, he turned to Winry and said "Try not too work him out too much Babe and please smile on the photo-shoot, You're not getting paid to sulk you know. I need to pay for some stuff so I'mma just directly take it from your account. Bye babe!" Josh told Winry sternly and then left the house.

Winry let out a sad sigh and looked up at Ed.

"Hi Edward, I'm Winry," She said as she gave him a small smile.

"Hey uhm you can call me Ed."

"Okay Ed, Well here's the stuff you'll need. A notepad to write down anything I say that you consider to be important, an organiser to note down all my important appointments, a mobile beside yours for a transportable way to take my calls," Winry told him professionally. Ed looked as though he were about to pee his pants, Winry on noticing his expression let out a chuckle.

"Calm down.. you'll get the hang of it," she reassured him.

"Okay.." Ed said still unconvinced.

"Alright Ed! Time to meet the others," She told him as she flashed him a brilliant smile.

* * *

And chapter two is done :D Yay for reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Okay before you read this chapter, I want you all to know that the first two chapters have been re edited :)

And finally chapter 3! :D Don't hate me for not updating, I promise I'll be more regular. Expect a chapter every 4 days or so kay? :)  
Love you guys for reading this far! On with the storrry xD

* * *

**Chapter-3**

Winry led Ed into a large corridor with an array of paintings He wasn't really sure if he wanted to meet the others. As if meeting Winry and her boyfriend wasn't enough for one day.  
Along the way he noticed a pretty japanese girl dressed in plain white clothes sweeping the floors.

Winry walked towards her "That's Ranfan, the maid and one of my best friends," Winry exclaimed. As she pulled Ranfan into a bone crushing hug.  
"Ran Fan, this is Ed. The new assistant," She explained

"Hello," Ranfan greeted Ed.  
"Hey," Ed replied.

"Alright well lets move on," Winry said as she continued to walk with Ed quietly following behind. They walked out to the back where the cars were located, it reeked of oil. But all those other thoughts flew over Ed's head as he noticed Winry's four branded cars gleaming in the sunlight.  
'A Lamborghini, A Maclaren, A Ferrari, A Porsche and A Range Rover.. What the fuck?' Ed thought to himself a bit too stunned for words.  
"Hey! I'm Ling," someone suddenly said snapping Ed from his trance, he turned around to see who it was. On further observation he observed that Ling was a japanese guy who wore a tuxedo.

"He's the driver and a big time flirt," Winry chuckled.

"Ahh.. I'm Ed, the new assistant," Ed told him.

"Coolio," Ling grinned.  
The three continued to chat for a bit until Winry told Ed that they had more people to meet. More people? Just how many people lived in Winry's house?

Edward was then led into her room and into a huge walk in closet. His eyes popped out, he wasn't much of a fashion person but he was quite sure that Winry had every possible brand of clothing, shoes, handbag or jewellery available. What was with girls and this stuff anyways?  
In the corner he noticed a huge desk with scattered papers consisting of sketches or designs of clothes along with some notes.  
Seated next to the desk, was a young japanese girl who gave Winry a huge smile.

"That's Mei, my personal stylist!" Winry told Ed with a big smile.

"Okay," Ed replied, growing tired of meeting so many people.

"New assistant Eh?" Mei asked eyeing him scrutinising "Mhmm"

"Hahahaha... you really need a serious makeover!" Mei exclaimed deviously.

"Wait What? Mustang didn't say anything about this!" Ed let out exasperatedly. Now there was no way he was going to put up with THIS.

"She's just kidding Ed, Relax." Winry giggled.

"Right, I knew that! Well can we please just get out of here? This place gives me the creeps," Ed asked shuddering.  
Winry continued to giggle at his cartoon like reactions "Haha sure Ed."

The pair bid farewell to Mei and made their way out of Winry's room.

She finally led him into a big room, which was further divided into 4 subdivided rooms out of which walked out four very bulky guys.

"These are my bodyguards," Winry started

"Armstrong," she said as she pointed to a bald, muscled guy "Havoc," she continued pointing at a lean, blonde guy who was currently smoking a cigarette "Breda," a huge, red haired man "And Darius," she said finally pointing to a tall, black haired man.

The Elric gulped.  
"Should I take that as a 'lets get outta here'?" Winry whispered to Ed, with a humorous expression on her face Ed in turn nodded his face fast and hard.  
"Okay then let's go!" She chimed and she clutched onto his hand and drug back him to the living room.

Since all introduction were covered Winry decided to show him the rest of the house. As she gave him a tour, he noticed that it had two floors as he had observed earlier.  
On the ground floor was the kitchen, dining room, living room and a bathroom, The upper floor had four bedrooms, four bathrooms, an arcade room and a recording studio along with an instrument room attached.

"So well, that's it!" Winry said, letting out a satisfied sigh

Ed looked at her, still trying to digest it all. Wondering to himself how exactly he was going to keep up with this girl.

His musings were interrupted though by a beeping in his pocket. He shoved his hand into it to find the organizer that Winry had given him earlier.  
"Ah crud! You have a photoshoot with Elle in 25 minutes," Ed read carefully with an annoyed sort of an expression.  
On reaction to his words, the Rockbell let out a heavy sigh.  
"Alright let's go," she said putting on a big smile.

* * *

Annnd! That's it! Next update is on sunday (:  
Buhbye now!  
Oh and I love reviews :D


End file.
